Make It Count
by celinamae
Summary: The Sunshine Islands have been blooming for over eight years now, and as each moments falls into place, the becomes clear that this could be the happiest place on earth. A series of related drabble length chapters.
1. Fathers

**I just wanted to thank anyone who actually reads this set of drabbles! They will be short, simple and most likely out of order. I'll add dates to make things less confusing.**

_Fall 23, Year 3_

Elliot furrowed his brow, watching with hawk eyes as Julia washed the dishes, humming along to a tape she had found in one of Taro's old boxes. She had just put dinner in the oven and was cleaning up while it cooked. Julia and Elliot often visit Felicia, and they always invited Chelsea and Vaughn, Natalie and Mark and of course Mirabelle. This was Felicia was never alone. Elliot cleared his throat and leaned against the door frame.

"You should let me do that." He said softly, forcing away his nerves as his beautiful wife turned towards him, with a smirk on her lips.

"I'm pregnant, not sick, Elliot," she chuckled, rolling her eyes at him. And Elliot knew that she could handle something as simple watching a few mixing bowls, but she was his everything and he never really wanted her to have to do anything.

Elliot grinned back, walking to the counter where a set of place mats and plates were waiting for him to put out. He did as was expected of him and set the table, taking his place in Taro's now empty chair.

Just as dinner was coming out of the oven, most of the other guest had arrived. Everyone took they're seat at the table and chatted aimlessly as Julia dished out each plate.

"Let me, Jules" Elliot tried again, going for the casserole dish and spoon.

"Honestly, I can handle it Elliot," Julia chuckled, a thin line of annoyance in her words.

"Oh Elliot, leave the poor girl alone, you don't have to be a man all the time." Natalie glared at Elliot but then bit her tongue. It was hard for him not to step up and play the father figure now with Taro gone, and the fact that he would soon become a father. Elliot let out a sigh, nodded and ran a hand over his face.


	2. Apple Pie

Summer 29, Year 2

Natalie was never a good cook, in fact, while she was dating Mark the year before; he had actually tried to teach her how to cook. She suspected it was because she accidentally set his kitchen on fire that he broke up with her. But she still tried.

"Mark, wake up! I made apple pie for you!" she whispered softly in the blond boys' ear, running a hand through his hair. He opened his eyes slowly, revealing gorgeous green stars staring up at her.

"Apple pie? Good morning, babe, but maybe we should skip the pie until later." Mark chuckled, mostly afraid to eat her food. At least Julia had improved her cooking. Mark rolled over and grabbed a shirt, pulling it over his head. "You know, we are going to have to tell the others about us, we can't keep sneaking around like this. Besides, I want to tell Taro about us." He shrugged, looking around for his pants.

Natalie and Mark had been together for almost a season now, which had all started with Chelsea's 24th birthday party. A party neither of them remembered, but neither of them would forget or regret. Natalie sighed and fell onto the bed.

"Soon, I promise." She smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.


	3. Glare to Grin

Winter 25, Year 2

Julia, Natalie and Lily crouched behind the barn door, all peeking out at their friends Chelsea and Vaughn, who were lip locked on Chelsea's front door step.

"Finally! They are so sweet together!" Julia cooed, earning a small slap from Natalie.

"Well really, we have been waiting for it for almost six seasons now," Lily shrugged, pushing the door open ajar just a smidgen more. Vaughn was leaving now, and just as Chelsea turned to go inside, Julia leaned a little too hard on the door. Natalie fell first, hitting the snow hardest, followed by Lily who was cushioned by Natalie. Finally Julia fell, crushing both girls before rolling off and into the powdery white snow. Julia and Chelsea immediately locked eyes. What started out as a glare melted to a grin and a string of laughter, much like Chelsea's relationship with Vaughn.


	4. The Raft

Summer 2, Year 1

"Come on guys, paddle faster! Mark and Vaughn are getting away! Even my friends are going faster than us!" Natalie groaned, rolling over on the homemade raft.

"Well Natalie, you could help us out you know. Your legs work right?" Elliot frowned.

"Yeah but then you two strapping young lads wouldn't have the satisfaction of being able to say that you propelled us right over the lake." Natalie shrugged a playful smirk on her face.

"At this rate we'll be dead before we can say that." Will said under his breath, just loud enough for them to hear.

"You aren't helping either!" Elliot splashed the two.


	5. Adrenaline

Summer 21, Year 6

"There is no better way to spend your summer than to spend it diving into cool water on a hot day with your best mates." Mark grinned, elbowing Denny sharply as they all gazed at the water. Denny had taken the guys out on his boat to a nearby island, and they had spent all day there.

"You're such an adrenaline junkie, Mark." Elliot chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck and looking around sheepishly.

"No if I was an adrenaline junkie I would dive into the water like this!" Mark yelled, jumping passed Elliot and Will.

"Show off." Denny grumbled, jumping in after Mark.


	6. Best Friends

Spring 19, Year 3

"Urgh. I swear all Vaughn does is kiss Chelsea now."

"Mourning the passing of your best friend, Mark?"

"Don't be absurd. Anyway, you are my best friend now, Elliot. I don't need Chelsea anyway!"

"Oh wow. I'm so grateful."

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm, Elli."

"You all seriously need to stop calling me that."


	7. Home

Summer 4, Year 1

"I miss my mom. I miss my sister." Chelsea sighed, her face in her hands as she sat with her feet into water. So far she hadn't made many friends; but she had accomplished a lot on her farm at least. And any day now she would be getting her first cow, a small calf named Molly, after her little sister.


	8. Sweet Song

Fall 1, Year 5

"Since when could you play guitar, Will?" Lily asked her voice low and velvety. She lightly punched Wills arm as he strummed softly on the beautiful new guitar.

"Since last summer. I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm very impressed, play me a song?"


	9. Picture Time

Spring 17, Year 1

"Goddess, Elliot. I don't think I've got a decent picture of you for three years." Julia whined.

"And in any decent picture we do get of you, you hide..." Lanna crinkled her nose, sticking out her tongue. She and Julia had been following Elliot around all day trying to get a good photo, one Julia could use for Elliot's birthday present.

"Yeah. Did something happen in your childhood to make you afraid of cameras?" Julia pouted, her blond hair blowing in the wind as she looked down at the ground sadly.

"No, I just know what you'll do with the awful pictures of me you take."

"Oh come on Elli that was one time. Anyway, I think the café looked better wallpapered with your handsome mug." Lanna giggled, pushing her bangs back.

"Whatever, and stop calling me Elli." He let out a frustrated sigh and pushed passed the two girls, storming into the house.


	10. Waves and Kisses

Summer 25, Year 3

Natalie stretched her legs, rolling over onto her stomach as she watched her brother and his girlfriend waddle around in the water, trying to push each other into the crystal clear blue wave. "They look like they are meant to be, don't you think?" she asked Mark, her eyes still on the couple in the water.

"I think I love you, Natalie." Mark piped up, his eyes trained on the red haired girl. She broke her stair and casually glanced at Mark, a small smile on her lips.

"I love you too Mark. Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
